Convincing Kuroko
by xxxILiveForTheFuturexxx
Summary: Akashi convinces Kuroko to join Kaijou with Kise. AU where Kuroko goes to Kaijou.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Convincing Kuroko

**Chapter: **One-Shot

**Category: **Kuroko no Basket

**Genre: **School,

**Characters: **Kuroko, Akashi, rest of GoM!mentioned

**Pairings: **None

**Summary: **Akashi convinces Kuroko to join Kaijou with Kise.

**Warning: **AU where Kuroko will be going to Kaijou.

* * *

"No Akashi-kun, I will not be joining Kaijou with Kise-kun!" Kuroko Tetsuya, Phantom 6th Player of the Generation of Miracles said for about the thousandth time, glaring slightly at the red-head. The argument about Kuroko joining Kaijou instead of Seirin was an on-going one between the two teenagers for the past few days. It was hard to get the bluenette to agree to something but, just like Kuroko, Akashi Seijurou was a stubborn person.

"Tetsuya, sit down and listen to me." Akashi's voice growled at the bluenette that was pacing in front of the desk that Akashi was currently sitting at. The captain of the Kiseki no Sedai knew how stubborn Kuroko was so he knew that he had to be persuasive for Kuroko to accept what he wanted him to do.

Kuroko, knowing perfectly well that pacing wouldn't be good for him, sat down on the chair and proceeded to glare at the red-head. One minute passed in silence and Akashi still didn't back away from the glare. Two minutes, still nothing. Five minutes, still nothing. Kuroko, after around six or seven minutes of glaring at Akashi finally slumped in his seat and decided to hear out his captain.

"Ah, you finished glaring Tetsuya? Good." Akashi commented as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest lightly. "Now then, please listen to me this time Tetsuya before you decide to storm out of the room again like you did for the past few days."

The teal-haired teen flinched at the words; it was true, he did storm out of the room before Akashi could even explain why he wanted Kuroko to go with Kise to Kaijou. He focused his gaze on his captain and proceeded to listen.

"…The reason that I want you to go to Kaijou High School with Ryouta is a simple one Tetsuya, you are the only one on the team that can keep Ryouta in line when he gets out of hand." The red-head held up a hand when Kuroko started to protest. "Yes, I know that Satsuki can as well but Satsuki is going with Daiki to Touou. Now, normally I would've liked you to go with Daiki to Touou but we both know Tetsuya that right now that boy is in no position to be your light.

Now then back to Ryouta. As I was saying, Ryouta needs to be kept in line if he gets too much. Just like anyone else on the team, that copy-cat is arrogant, I know that he is not as arrogant as Daiki or Shintarou or even me but he is still arrogant. That arrogance of his could lead him to trouble and because of that I want you to go to Kaijou.

But don't forget Tetsuya, you were, are and always will be Ryouta's personal instructor. Whether you like it or not that boy needs you Tetsuya. It's not a matter of whether you want to go to Kaijou or not, it's a matter of whether you are okay with leaving Ryouta Kise on his own." Akashi finished those words while staring at Kuroko with intense hetero eyes.

The bluenette knew that what Akashi said was true. Kise was a hand-full, he was like a big baby at times; a baby that needs looking after. And just like Akashi said, it wasn't a matter of whether he wanted to go to Kaijou or not, it's a matter of whether he wanted to leave Kise on his own.

The bluenette knew, for a fact, that leaving Kise alone without any kind of guidance still would be the same as leaving Aomine Daiki on his own. And that was a big no-no in Kuroko's books. After a few more minutes of sighing, the teen gave a barely audible sigh and nodded.

"…You are, of course, right Akashi-kun. Kise-kun does need looking after." Kuroko swallowed. "Kise-kun may not be as arrogant as Aomine-kun but he is still arrogant. At first… before I chose Seirin High, I wanted to go to Kaijou with Kise-kun but Akashi-kun did say we had to split into different high schools…" He trailed off at the slight glare he got.

"Yes, I did say you had to split of into different high schools Tetsuya, but I never said that you couldn't invite each other to the others' high school nor did I say that you couldn't apply to the same High School as someone else." Akashi pointed out.

Kuroko sighed again and nodded, finally agreeing.

"Very well Akashi-kun, I'll join Kise-kun at Kaijou but… the entrance exams are over… How am I supposed to join there?"

"Ah, don't you worry about that Tetsuya, I had the privilege of calling into Kaijou and informing them that you would be joining them." Akashi said with an innocent smile.

"…" Kuroko had no idea what to say to that. His captain could be one sly person if he wanted to be and Kuroko perfectly well knew that the teen would've manipulated him if he still didn't agree.

"Is something wrong Tetsuya?" Akashi asked innocently.

"No… Akashi-kun, nothing is wrong." The bluenette answered, looking away from the captain and glaring at a nearby wall.

* * *

**And this is my AU version of Kuroko no Basket where Akashi convinces Kuroko to go to Kaijou~ :3 Please R&R! :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Kuroko at Kaijou

**Chapter: **One-Shot

**Category: **Kuroko no Basket

**Genre: **School,

**Characters: **Kuroko, Akashi, rest of GoM!mentioned

**Pairings: **None

**Summary: **Akashi convinced Kuroko to join Kaijou with Kise. Now it's time for school to start, how will Kise react to seeing Kuroko at Kaijou?

**Warning: **AU where Kuroko will be going to Kaijou and he'll have a slightly different playing style, yes he will still be a support type but, since this an AU, I will make him to be able to shoot, defend and dribble unlike in the anime or manga. ^-^

**A/N: **Since quite a few people liked my other chapter and wanted me to write one where Kise finds out Kuroko is at Kaijou, I decided to write it! Here you go~

I'd just like to answer one review where a guest (forgetmypassword) asked me if there really would be no pairing. Originally there wasn't supposed to be but I'll see how this chapter goes, if people like it then I might write one chapter with the KiKuro pairing. :3

* * *

Sky blue eyes stared up at Kaijou High School as a small barely 168cm male walked into the entrance. People were bustling about trying to get the new first years to join their clubs, others were mingling together and chatting happily but Kuroko only had one goal in mind, that was to find the basketball club and apply, knowing perfectly well that Kise would apply as well.

Dodging the people around him, Kuroko stealthily made his way towards the table where the Basketball Club was accepting new recruits for the club. Just as Kuroko saw the table with the basketball sign he also saw a flash of blond hair that he knew really well at that table as well.

Kise Ryouta was signing up for the club, just like Kuroko anticipated. The bluenette made his way there and listened to what Kise and the captain of the club were saying. He could see people gaping at the blond, girls were swooning at seeing the famous model at their school.

As soon as Kise finished with his application Kuroko made his way to the table and causally spoke to the blond, knowing well that he'd be freaked out by him appearing there.

"Ohayou, Kise-kun."

Kise, not expecting to see or even Kuroko in his school jumped up and nearly screamed at seeing the bluenette there.

"Kuro-kocchi?" The blonde's voice was slightly shaky.

"Hai Kise-kun? What do you want?" Kuroko hid a grin behind his emotionless face at seeing the blond so freeked out.

"Nande? Why is Kurokocchi here? Wasn't Kurokocchi supposed to go to Seirin high?" Kise asked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he watched Kuroko fill out the form; both ignored the gaping captain behind the desk.

"…Ah, well… I decided that Kise-kun needed someone to look after him." Kuroko commented as he handed the form back to the black-haired male behind the desk and fully turned to face Kise. "After all… Kise-kun won't be able to look after himself."

"…That's not nice Kurokocchi!" Kise whined; if he was a puppy his ears would flatten on his head and his tail would stop wagging.

"But its true Kise-kun, Kise-kun needs someone to look after him." The blond gave a barely audible sigh and started walking towards the main building. He could hear running behind him and he knew Kise was coming. He skilfully side-stepped the blond who wanted to glomp him and continued walking.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise whined. "That was mean!" The blond huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he walked next to his former personal trainer from Teiko.

"Kise-kun is still a kid I see… Akashi-kun was right in making me come here." Kuroko gave the off-hand comment, as they both walked inside the building and went for the classroom. The bluenette knew both of them were in the same class.

"…I am not a kid!" Kise whined even more wrapping his arms around Kuroko and burying his face in the shorter teen's neck, giving out fake sniffling sounds.

"…." Kuroko sighed and patted Kise's arm. "Hai, hai. Whatever Kise-kun says. But Kise-kun better let go otherwise people will think Kise-kun is in love with me." Even though the blunette would refuse to admit, his cheeks flushed a nice cherry-red colour at the thought of Kise being in love with him.

If Kuroko turned around he would've noticed that Kise was also the same cherry-red colour as him. The blond pouted but let go off Kuroko and walked next to him, his hands behind his head.

"Nee… Kurokocchi, why did Akashicchi tell you to come here and not Touou?" Kise asked. "After all Aominecchi does need someone as well to look after him."

"…Aomine-kun has Momoi-san and right now Aomine-kun isn't fit to be my light, is what Akashi-kun said. And I agree with him. His sudden growth in our second year and his subsequent refusal to acknowledge me as his partner again made him arrogant, too arrogant for his own good. He hurt me Kise-kun; Aomine-kun hurt me so much that I cried for a whole day the day that Aomine-kun refused the fist-bump, Akashi-kun was the only one that knew because I cried in front of him. Aomine-kun… He'll only hurt me more and more if I were to join Touou." Kuroko told Kise, refusing to meet the blonds eyes, knowing well that his own were filled with tears at the thought of the sun-kissed teen.

Kise didn't comment to what Kuroko revealed because he, himself, knew how hard Aomine's refusal hit Kuroko. The two, after all, were as thick as thieves before Aomine grew as a basketball player and left Kuroko behind. It was hard for Kise too because the blond didn't like seeing his personal trainer/friend so sad. It was heart-breaking to almost everyone on the team to see Kuroko with such sad eyes.

The two walked in silence to the classroom neither saying a thing to what was revealed between them; neither of them wanted to relive the bitter memories of that time. When the two former Teikou players walked into the classroom, Kuroko went straight for the back and Kise followed, sitting down in the space next to Kuroko.

Both were silent throughout the whole day, except from when they talked about their lessons. It was finally the end of the day and both of them packed their stuff up before going to the gym where the basketball club was holding try outs for the club.

As they walked into the gym, both of them were greeted with silence, after all both of them were a part of 'The Generation of Miracles' and both held a slightly more superior aura then everyone else in the club. Both of them made a beeline for the changing rooms and quickly changed into the basketball gear.

"…Kurokocchi, are you going to be alright? You aren't an offensive or defensive type but a support type player…" Kise said softly as he tied up his shoelaces on the basketball sneakers he was wearing.

"Kise-kun, I might be a support type player but I am still a basketball player. Yes, I may not be good at shooting or defencing but I am still a player." Kuroko gave a soft sigh. "Some people might think that the only thing I'm good at is passing… That's not true… Even though no-one knows Akashi-kun has been teaching me how to shoot, dribble and defend if it comes to it. Akashi-kun refused to let me be left behind."

Kise gave a pout at what Kuroko said and walked out of the changing rooms, with the bluenette following.

* * *

The try-outs were just what you'd expect in a High School, it was tough but Kise and Kuroko prevailed, seeing as they had even tougher training while they were at Teikou so the try-outs were a breeze for them.

Both of them stood leaning against a wall as they awaited the verdict of the captain and the coach.

"Ne… Kurokocchi… Do you think we'll both get accepted?" Kise asked softly as he gazed down at the bluenette.

"Of course we will Kise-kun." Kuroko said. "I do still have my pride as a player of the Kiseki no Sedai! If I don't get picked I will transfer somewhere else." He sniffed.

"…Kurokocchi is arrogant and prideful as anyone else on the team." Kise gave a quiet chuckle at the bluenette.

"Kise-kun, so are you." Kuroko gave a light grin that was barely noticeable but still there. As the two talked to each other in hushed tones, they were oblivious to the many stares they were receiving from everyone in the gym.

It was the aura and air around them that drew eyes of everyone towards them. It was quite frighteningly funny how those two didn't realize it or they did but decided to ignore it.

* * *

Kasamatsu Yukio was one such person that was drawn to those two. Despite them being from Teiko and the group known as Kiseki no Sedai, they didn't seem to care about that. To him, it seemed like both of them tried really hard to get where they were and they seemed to appreciate the effort.

Anyone could see that, even though they were labelled geniuses, those two basketball players loved Basketball and didn't take their abilities for granted like some of the so called geniuses did. It was quite funny to Kasamatsu how no-one could see that those two didn't care about the Kiseki no Sedai title, they were just Basketball Players that were really good at the sport.

Shaking his head, the black haired male went back to picking out the players that he would put as the first-strings then the second stringers and then he would chose some of them to sit at the bench, seeing as they would probably need more man power in matches.

* * *

Kise and Kuroko kept talking in hushed tones before Kasamatsu called them all back in and informed them of who was in first string, second string or sitting on the bench in matches. It was a huge relief to Kise and Kuroko when Kasamatsu informed them that they'd be on the bench.

"Kise, Kuroko you both will be on the bench but you will only be allowed to play if the match is too tough or if one of the players on the other team is your ex-team-mate, understood?" Kasamatsu gave them both a stern look to which they only nodded.

Both knew that if they played in the matches from the beginning it wouldn't be a fair match at all since both were really strong players so they agreed with their captains' words.

As soon as Kasamatsu dismissed them with information that their first practice would start tomorrow both Kuroko and Kise went straight to the changing rooms and get changed back into their school uniform after they took a shower.

"See Kise-kun, didn't I tell Kise-kun that we both would be chosen?" Kuroko commented as they walked out of the changing rooms and then out of the gym.

"…Hai, Kurokocchi did say that." Kise gave a tired sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Would Kurokocchi like to go somewhere before heading home?"

"…Maji Burger, I want a Vanilla Milkshake." Kuroko said, grinning lightly up at the blond. Kise gave a deep sigh but nodded with a smile as they both went to get Kuroko a Milkshake to end the day.

* * *

**AN: **And this is all I think! XD I'm not sure if it's good or not but hey, I tried my best! XDD Please R&R :3


End file.
